


Let Me See You

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Worship, LionTrust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, if you squint there's a small little baby plot, it revolves around Khadgar's adoable chubbiness, lothar loves every inch of khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You thought you were too…?” Lothar echoed into his ear. Khadgar shivered.<br/>“Unfit.”</p>
<p>Khadgar doesn't like the way he looks and assumes that everyone must also dislike the way he looks. Lothar convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> someone on the liontrust tag was saying how Lothar loves Khadgar's baby fat and I found it too adorable to resist. I can't remember who made the post but yeah, tubby!Khadgar is bae and Lothar adores him.
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd and this is probably horrible because I know next to nothing about the lore. Now you guys know why I'm always writing AU's

It was no secret that Khadgar wasn’t exactly _slender_. In his chambers, when he undressed, he avoided looking in the mirror but he couldn’t ignore the way his thighs rubbed when he walked nor the curve of his stomach. At the Kirin Tor, none of this mattered to him. He was surrounded by other mages who had similar physiques and, more importantly, he was focused on his studies. Now though, going over strategies in the barracks with Lothar and out journeying with him and his men, he was acutely aware of his complete lack of muscle.

 

One of the simple, inarguable facts of war was that sometimes you had to undress around your fellow soldiers. Lothar was accustomed to this and knew the unspoken rules: don’t stare at anything for too long and never, _ever_ , make eye contact.

Lothar already managed to break the first rule as he gazed at Khadgar. They had been ambushed on their latest mission and were busy trying to return to order. The mage had gotten injured and a healer was tending to him. A scratch ran the length of Khadgar’s right arm and in order for the heater to treat it properly Khadgar had to remove his shirt. Lothar should have been doing something else - sharpening his sword, shining his armor, _anything_ \- but he stayed put by the fire, content with watching. 

He couldn’t remember what he imagined Khadgar’s body to look like under those layers of shirts and robes. Lothar could barely even remember his own name as he stared at the mage. Hair trailed from Khadgar’s chest to his belly button and Lothar fought himself, trying desperately not to lick his lips. He wanted to put his tongue on that stomach, to squeeze those sides. He felt himself get hard just imagining how Khadgar’s full thighs would feel around his waist. Lothar caught the mage’s eye and looked away immediately. He had just broken the second rule.

 

Lothar was staring at him. Khadgar squirmed as the healer applied a salve to his wound. He was trying to find find a way to sit that didn’t show every pound of fat but it was useless. The healer just scolded him for moving so much, causing Khadgar to turn an even brighter shade of red. As soon as the last bandage was applied, Khadgar grabbed the clothes that he had shed and scurried into his tent. The healer had told him he wasn’t to sleep with a shirt on tonight. Khadgar sighed, it was just his luck,

He had gotten ready to pass out after the taxing day when he saw the shadow of a figure outside of his tent. _Lothar_. He would know that silhouette anywhere. He settled onto his bed roll, hoping that Lothar would go away. He really couldn’t take more staring. Surely the warrior was disgusted by him, who wouldn’t be?

Lothar entered the tent, it was just his luck. Those blue eyes traveled across Khadgar’s torso before meeting his eyes. “How are you feeling?” Lothar asked, lowering to a kneel. Khadgar wanted to reach for his cloak and cover himself but he knew that Lothar would tease him relentlessly for it - calling his reaction ‘womanly’, probably. 

“Fine. The healer told me that I am not allowed to wear a nightshirt tonight.” Khadgar spoke, avoiding Lothar’s eyes. 

“I see.” Lothar said and Khadgar couldn’t place the tone of his voice. He was anticipating repulsion but there was none and yet, Lothar had practically growled in a way that sent all the blood to Khadgar’s cock. The blanket that was covering his legs was thin, but hopefully enough to hide his arousal. “May I look at the scratch?” Lothar asked, inching closer. 

Khadgar gulped. He should say no but he can’t help the temptation of possibly having Lothar’s hand’s on him. “Y-yes.” Khadgar whispered.

 

Gently, Lothar unravelled the wrappings that covered Khadgar’s arm. He did care about how the mage was feeling but it would be a lie if he said that this wasn’t just a ploy to see more of his naked form. Lothar rested his hand on Khadgar’s shoulder and the mage’s breath hitched. Lothar pulled his hand back immediately. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No,” Khadgar said, grabbing Lothar’s wrist. “I…It’s okay.” Khadgar stroked Lothar’ s wrist with his thumb. Lothar couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or not but Khadgar’s pupils seemed larger than usual, nearly swallowing up the brown of his eyes.

“Have you any other injuries?” Lothar asked, his hand leaving Khadgar’s grasp to reapply the bandage. “Bruises, cuts?”

“None that you’d want to see.” Khadgar said, blushing. 

Lothar smiled, his teeth seeming sharp in the dim candlelight of the tent. “What are you hiding from me, spell-chucker?”

“Baby fat…” Khadgar mumbled and Lothar’s eyebrows shot up. Khadgar blushed again, causing even the tops of his shoulders to tinge pink.

 

Khadgar hadn’t even meant to say that, it just slipped out. His mind melted like wax when ever Lothar looked at him, let alone when he touched him. And that smile, with those lion’s teeth - Khadgar wanted them on his throat.

“Show me.”

Khadgar blinked, unsure if he had imagined the words or not. That tone from before returned and was it…desire? Did Lothar want him?

Lothar’s hand was on the blanket. “Please. Show me.”

Khadgar nodded and Lothar ripped the blanket off, revealing thick thighs and Khadgar’s tented underpants. Khadgar swallowed hard, hoping with every fiber of his being that Lothar wouldn’t turn way with disgust. “I- I don’t look like your soldiers. I’m sorry-“ Lothar’s hand was on his mouth before he could continue.

“You are perfect. Never apologize for that.” Lothar growled, running the palm of his other hand down Khadgar’s stomach and stopping at Khadgar’s erection. He applied a slight bit of pressure and Khadgar moaned, thrusting upward involuntarily. Lothar chuckled before sliding his hand down to Khadgar’s thigh and squeezing.

Lothar removed his hand from Khadgar’s mouth and leaned over him, their faces mere inches apart. “You’ve been hiding too much from me, mage.” Lothar breathed, one hand on Khadgar’s stomach again. 

“I…” Khadgar panted and bit back a moan with Lothar’s lips were on his shoulder, the good one. “I didn’t think you- I’m not- I thought I was too-“ Khadgar sucked in a breath as Lothar’s teeth scraped that part between his shoulder and his neck. He wouldn’t be able to think straight for a week.

“You thought you were too…?” Lothar echoed into his ear. Khadgar shivered.

“Unfit.”

 

Lothar felt anger boil up inside him. Not at Khadgar, never at Khadgar, but at everything else because how could someone so ingenious say that about himself? As if Lothar is some kind of god. Lothar has done good things but surely plenty more bad things. If anyone was ‘unfit’ it was Anduin Lothar. He started his day in sweat and ended it in blood. The tears fell in between, when no one would see.

He cupped the side of Khadgar’s face, because the boy was no longer looking at him. “Khadgar,” He looked into those brown eyes that he dreamed of every night. “You are a fool to think that I could not want you.” Lothar said because it seemed a little to early in this development of their relationship to say _I love you_. “If you want me, tell me and I am yours.”

Khadgar’s eyes shone with tears as he brought his hand on top of Lothar’s. “I want you.” That was enough for Lothar to seal their lips together, trying desperately to convey every feeling that had been building for Khadgar - adoration, respect, love. Lothar pulled away to shed his clothes and Khadgar whined. Lothar tore off his shirts and kicked off his pants, revealing his hard, thick cock to Khadgar.

 

Khadgar swallowed when he saw Lothar’s cock straining against his abdomen. He could probably finish based off the sight alone, but the thought that Lothar wanted to be _in_ him was too good to resist. With shaky hands Khadgar removed his last undergarment and blushed once more when Lothar licked his lips. Lothar bent down placing kisses on Khadgar’s stomach, trailing a path down his thigh. Lothar nipped at Khadgar’s inner thigh and Khadgar moaned again because he was so close to having Lothar’s mouth on his cock.

“Lothar…” He gasped when the warrior wrapped his hand around Khadgar’s cock.

“Anduin,” Lothar growled, giving Khadgar a good pump. “Call me by my first name when you come.”

Khadgar nodded because he was past trying to form other words besides _Anduin_ and _please_. Lothar pumped him with one hand, the other still rubbing his thigh. Lothar licked his lips before swallowing Khadgar. The mage moaned, “Anduin.” If other people could hear him, he did not care. Lothar’s mouth was on him and he was a throttling mess.

Lothar nearly brought him to completion several times, but Khadgar wanted to come when Lothar was inside him.

Lothar released Khadgar’s cock and smiled at him, his blue eyes dark with lust. “You want me to come inside you?” Khadgar nodded eagerly. Lothar chuckled, placing a tender kiss to the head of the mage’s cock. 

 

Lothar covered two of his fingers in spit and Khadgar’s precum before the mage tossed a vile of oil at him. Lothar raised an eyebrow - Khadgar had done this before. Khadgar smiled shyly.

Lothar dosed his digits in the oil and began teasing Khadgar’s entrance. He watched Khadgar bite his lip as Lothar pushed in a finger. The mage’s entire body was trembling at his touch. Lothar could have died happy right there but he wanted to see Khadgar fall apart as he fucked him. Lothar entered a second finger and Khadgar cried out in pleasure.

“Anduin, I need you in me.” Khadgar said, running his hands through Lothar’s hair. Lothar nodded, enjoying Khadgar’s moan as he removed his fingers.

He pumped his own cock once before lining up with Khadgar’s hole. The mage dragged him down for a kiss and they both moaned when Lothar entered. 

“Anduin, Anduin, Anduin.” Khadgar babbled as he wrapped his legs around Lothar’s body. Lothar bucked faster with each chant of his name. He kissed every part of the mage he could reach. 

Khadgar reached to tug at his own cock, timing it when Lothar’s frantic thrusting. He came instantly, his seed covering his chest and Lothar’s. “Anduin,” He panted and Lothar came, overwhelmed by the pleasure of Khadgar’s voice.

Lothar pulled out and Khadgar didn’t even have a chance to wince because Lothar was kissing him all over. His chest, his belly, his sides. Lothar worshiped with his tongue and prayed with grabbing hands. He crawled back up to Khadgar, kissing his bruised lips once more.

“I never want to hear you talk badly of yourself again, Khadgar.” Lothar said, voice firm but loving. He held the mages hand and kissed his knuckles.

Khadgar nodded and captured Lothar’s lips once more.

 

They slept in the same tent that night, wrapped in each others arms. Lothar’s men pretended not to notice but couldn’t help snickering amongst themselves. They’d been placing bets for months. They’d have to find something else to bet on now.


End file.
